United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds *Absolute Majority: 6 *Absolute Super Majority: 7 *Required for constitutional amendment: 8 Current Proposals Barvos should take on inter-dimensional refugees fleeing badfic genocide perppetrated by the PPC terrorists (ISZ, 3/12/2015) *Isimzia Yay *Aprillia Yay *KS Yay The UN should authorise badfic airstrikes on the inter-dimensional terrorist group PPC (APR, 3/12/2015) *Aprillia yay *KS Nay - This could cause badfic terrorists to target Bravos. There is already enough terrorism with the syndicate. (2) Ayralad should grant planning permission for religious buildings so that the faithful may worship openly.(KS 26/11/2015) * KS- yay. (also submits a proposal to construct a Kanelamic Temple in Ayralad) * AS yay (also submit a Sethian Dragon Temple to be constucted. No idea what that is, I just made it up) * Isimzia yay * Aprillia yay, though we assumed this was already in place. I'm sure we started building a church of the table there months ago. * Artiria yay, though we also were pretty sure this was already a thing. Constitutional stuff Constitutional amendment: Treat Nay votes in the same way Yay votes are in regards to the rules regarding absolute majorities (ISZ 30/08/2015) The constitution specifies rules required for a proposal to pass in 3.2.1 and 3.2.2. though is silent on conditions for a proposal to be rejected. This amendment seeks to clarify this by codifying what is implicit: that rejection conditions work the same way: if an absolute majortiy of UN members vote Nay then the proposal is rejected on the first voting cycle, and that a simple majority of nays rejects the proposal on the second cycle. *Isimzia for *Artiria for *Amun-Seth for *Aprillia for. Was actually just wondering how this was going to work. *Tyran Yay *NoJ: Nay (13) *Dalania - Yay *KS - Yay Constitutional amendment: reduce the term of the supreme judge from 15 cycles (ISZ, 19/09/15) The term of the supreme judge should be reduced from 15 cycles to 10, this amendment will not apply to the incumbent judge's term of 15 cycles. *Isimzia Yay *Aprillia Yay *Dalania Yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (68) *Amun-Seth Yay *KS - yay Proposals awaiting sorting Artificial Intelligence to be illegal (AMS 09/11/15) We all know about the Machine God. Cayden proposes that any nation, or company (including ExoTech) that creates or secretly holds any form of Artificial Intelligence to be in breach of UN law and suffer invasion. *Amun-Seth yay *Aprillia yay *KS Nay. An AI could be useful if properly controlled. *Artiria wishes to raise several concerns. Firstly, if an existing AI is discovered - however unlikely this is - what is to be done with it? Secondly, what will happen to the resulting synthetic lifeform if the proposed law is violated? **In the event of the first scenario, kill it. In the event of the second, refer to the solution for the first scenario. ***If we are to begin exterminating sentient lifeforms based on their potential for destruction, we should start by looking closer to home. ***Further, there has been the suggestion that under certain circumstances an AI may actually believe itself to be the original human being. Such an AI would be nearly impossible to discover. ***If anything, the fate of any such AI discovered can be dealt with on a case by case basis, but since the technology to create or house AI currently doesn't exist there won't be any currently alive. If one is created following the passing of this law then it'd be a clear violation of UN law. When such sentient 'lifeforms' can cause untold chaos and multiply even when they don't intend to, the safety of the many outweigh the morals involved in the potential extermination of one large piece of computer code. *Isimzia yay BURN THE WITCHES (2) Tyanese re-application for UN membership (ISZ 24/11/2015) *Isimzia for *KS - Yay *Dalania yay *Aprillia Meh *AS yay *Artiria yay Category:UN Category:BUN